Tale of Two Sisters (AU Fic)
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: King Stefan and Queen Leah are blessed with a set of fraternal twins- Aurora and Eilonwy. However, Maleficent places Aurora under a sleeping curse, while Eilonwy grows up to be a trainee enchantress. Sixteen years later, when the prophecy comes true; Taran, Eilonwy, Prince Phillip and the three Good Fairies unite to defeat the mistress of all evil; plus embark on new adventures.
1. A Curse and a Prophecy

**Author's Note: Hello one and all! After putting out my first crossover story, I began to explore more ideas. And this one for Sleeping Beauty and The Black Cauldron popped into my head.**

 **So, I've seen Sleeping Beauty a bunch of times (plus Maleficent starring Angelina Jolie). I remember seeing The Black Cauldron on video a long time ago when I was little. Though the movie was dark and scary for my taste, the character of Eilonwy left an impression on me. I thought she was fascinating and she's my favorite underrated Disney heroine.**

 **I read in a few books that Eilonwy looks like she could be Aurora's little sister, so I figured why not turn that idea into a story?**

 **Anyways, please favorite, follow, and review. I will accept constructive criticism but no flames please!**

 **I do not own Sleeping Beauty nor The Black Cauldron, all rights go to Disney. I own absolutely nothing.**

Chapter 1

In a faraway land long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. Two daughters were born, and they called them Aurora and Eilonwy. _Aurora_ meant "dawn" (named after the sunshine) and _Eilonwy_ meant "deer and river" (from Welsh descent on their mother's side of the family).

Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all high or low estate can pay homage to the infant princesses. And so, our story begins on that joyful day.

Many people arrived to celebrate the birth of Aurora and Eilonwy. King Stefan and Queen Leah invited their friends to the celebration.

"Caer Dallben, Coll, Taran, and Hen Wen!" The herald announced.

Taran, Coll, and Caer Dallben arrived with Hen Wen, an oracular pig. Dallben and Coll had known King Stefan as a boy and Stefan held respect for them.

"Your Majesties," Dallben and Coll bowed, and so did Taran.

"Caer Dallben and Coll," Stefan greeted them warmly. Queen Leah smiled.

"We present a gift for the Princess Eilonwy that will be of use to her." Dallben stated.

They walked over to Eilonwy's cradle (which is next to Aurora's cradle) with Hen Wen at their heels.

"Small princess, I give you a golden bauble."

Coll handed Taran a small box, which Dallben takes it.

He opens and a magical sphere flies out; hovering above.

"This bauble will act as your guide and will be your magical power."

The bauble flew over to Eilonwy. She cooed and gurgled as her fingers touched it, not harming her at all.

Taran couldn't help but chuckle and smile a bit.

Trumpets blared.

"Their royal highnesses, King Hubert and Prince Phillip!" The herald declared.

Hubert and his son approached Stefan and Leah.

Fondly these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms would unite. Thus, today would they announce that Phillip, Hubert's son and heir, to Stefan's child would be betrothed. Eilonwy would be taken care of eventually, down the line. And so, Phillip brought Aurora his gift. And looked unknowingly upon his future bride.

Leah escorted Phillip over to Aurora. From the corner of Taran's eyes, he saw the young prince pursed his lips at the baby girl.

Trumpets blared once more. Dallben, Taran, and Coll looked up to see shimmering rays of light forming, as three fairies appeared. Even Hen Wen and the twins looked up in wonder and curiosity.

"Their most honored and exalted excellences, the three good fairies." The herald declared.

"Mistress Flora! Mistress Fauna! And Mistress Merry weather!"

The fairies landed and flew over to the cradles. Eilonwy's bauble hovered about.

"Oh," The trio gushed.

"The little darlings," Merry weather cooed.

Flora, Fauna, and Merry weather presented themselves before the king and queen.

"Your Majesties," They said in unison.

"Each of us the children may bless with gifts, no more, no less." Flora stated.

She goes first.

"Little princesses, my gift shall be the gift of beauty."

Flora waves her wand and bestows the gift.

Fauna goes next.

"Tiny princesses, my gift shall be the gift of song and charm."

She waves her wand and her gift is granted.

Merry weather is the last one to go.

"Sweet princesses, my gift shall be…"

But before the blue fairy could finish, she's interrupted by the sound of howling wind. Doors burst open as the wind burst in. Leah and Stefan looked startled, and so did the fairies.

"What on earth?" Dallben asked.

"What's happening?" Taran questioned.

"I don't know," said Coll.

Thunder and lightning boomed and flashed. Hen Wen squealed in fright and hid behind the cradles. Aurora and Eilonwy whimpered in fear. The room grew dark as a ball of green light appeared, a light-green skinned woman dressed in black, stood before everyone. A black raven appeared and landed on her shoulder.

"Why, it's Maleficent!" Fauna gasped.

"What does she want here?" Merry weather demanded.

"I don't like the look of it," Taran said sharply.

Flora and Dallben silenced them.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan." Maleficent remarked.

"Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and…"

She paused and chuckled.

"How quaint, even the rabble."

Taran shot her a dirty look, while Merry weather huffed and started to charge, but Fauna and Flora held her back.

"I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation." Maleficent resumed.

"You weren't wanted," Merry weather retorted.

"Nor you are welcome here," Taran spat.

"Not wanted nor welcome…" Maleficent faked a look of surprise.

"Oh dear, what an awkward situation." She commented, while petting her raven Diablo.

"I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event, I'd best be on my way."

"And you're not offended, Your Excellency?" Leah asked, surprised by her cool demeanor.

"Why, no Your Majesty;" Maleficent replied.

"And to show I bear no ill will, I too, shall bestow a gift on the children."

The fairies, Taran, Dallben and Coll stood protectively in front of the cradles.

"Listen well, all of you." Maleficent commanded.

"The princesses shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know them. But, before the sun sets on their sixteenth birthday, the princess Aurora shall prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and die. The princess Eilonwy will have no one!"

Taran gasped.

"Oh no!" Leah cried in fear, grabbing her fraternal twin daughters. The infants began to cry.

Maleficent cackled evilly.

"Seize that creature!" Stefan ordered the guards.

"Stand back, you fools!" Maleficent snapped.

They stared in fear as Maleficent disappeared. Diablo flew after her.

Hen Wen emerged from behind the twins' cradles and approached Taran. He picks her up.

"Don't despair, Your Majesties," Flora assured the king and queen.

"Merry weather still has her gift to give,"

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" Stefan inquired, feeling upset about his daughters' future.

"Oh no, sire;" Merry weather answered.

"Maleficent's powers are far too great," Flora replied.

"But she can help," Fauna interjected.

Flora and Fauna pushed the blue fairy forward gently.

"But…" Merry weather protested.

"Just do your best dear," Fauna advised.

Taran and Coll gave Merry weather looks of encouragement.

"Sweet princess Aurora, if through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick. A ray of hope there still may be this, a gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fatal prophecy you shall keep. And from this slumber, you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break. For true love conquers all;" Merry weather grants her gift to Aurora.

She moves on to Eilonwy.

"Dear princess Eilonwy, my gift shall be the gift of bravery. Though your sister should be at the mercy of a wicked witch, in return you shall help others around you to defeat the curse and be encouraging in times of trouble and distress."

Her gift is bestowed to Aurora's twin.

Suddenly, Hen Wen squeals, wriggling in Taran's arms.

"Hen Wen! What's wrong?" Taran asks, startled at Hen Wen's outburst.

The fairies, Stefan, Leah, Hubert and Phillip looked rather surprised by the pig's behavior. Aurora and Eilonwy wailed, the queen comforts them.

Hen Wen continues to squeal and squirm as Taran tried to calm her down.

"Taran, it's alright! Hen Wen has something to tell us," Dallben assured.

"What could it possibly be?" Stefan inquired.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with your daughter Eilonwy," Coll said to Stefan.

Stefan and his wife exchanged looks.

Dallben turned to the fairies.

"Ladies, I'll need a bowl with water and candles." The old enchanter said.

Flora used her magic to make a bowl with water appear. Merry weather and Fauna did the same to produce candles and lights them.

Taran puts Hen Wen down. She walks over to the bowl and put her snout to the water's surface.

Everyone grew quiet as images start to appear in the water.

"What is it?" Taran questioned while Coll joined him at his side.

"Hush," Dallben replied, placing an index finger to his lips.

In the water, an image of Eilonwy and her bauble appeared.

"Hmm, from the looks of it, the princess Eilonwy will become an apprentice enchantress." Dallben said.

Stefan, Leah, and Hubert looked astonished. The three fairies gasped in amazement. Even Coll and Taran looked surprised.

"Could this play a part in defeating the curse?" Leah asked.

"I'm not sure, Your Majesty," Dallben replied.

"But who knows?" Coll interjected. "It might help,"

"As the princess grows older, she'll use the bauble to read valuable information concerning magic down the line." Dallben informed.

"So, that's why you gave Eilonwy the golden sphere." Taran said.

Dallben nodded.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed this explosive chapter! It was my idea that Aurora would be placed under Maleficent's sleeping curse and Eilonwy wouldn't be; rather than have both princesses under the curse. I'd figure it be predictable.**

 **Also, Coll is a character that was in the book version of The Black Cauldron. It was my idea to include him in the story as well.**

 **Anyways, more chapters soon.**

 **Ta-ta for now!**


	2. Dallben and Flora's plans

**Author's Note: Here I am, folks. I took a breather but, I'm back in the game!**

 **Here's the new chapter, enjoy! I do not own Sleeping Beauty nor The Black Cauldron, all rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 2

Despite Merry weather's gift and Dallben's prophecy, King Stefan remained fearful for the lives of his daughters. He then and their decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom, on that very day be burned. And so, it was done.

Taran and Flora watched the bonfire from a chamber.

"This is pointless," Taran sighed.

"Yes, it is," Flora agreed. "Silly fiddle-faddle,"

Fauna and Merry weather were sitting with Coll and Dallben. Hen Wen is resting nearby on the pillows.

"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dears. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." Fauna suggested.

The green fairy used her magic to make a teapot appear with a tea cups. She poured tea in the cups for everyone.

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Maleficent." Merry weather pointed out.

"Of course not," Flora replied. "But what will?"

"There must be a way," Taran said, as he joined the fairies, Coll, and Dallben who started drinking tea.

"Perhaps," said Coll.

"You know, we didn't get your names." Fauna said.

"I'm Taran;" The assistant pig-keeper introduced himself, drinking his tea. "This is Caer Dallben and Coll. Over there laying on the pillows is Hen Wen, an oracular pig."

"What do you mean 'oracular pig'?" Merry weather asked.

"Meaning Hen Wen can tell the future," Taran responded.

"Wow," said Merry weather.

"Remarkable," said Flora.

"Well, perhaps if we reason with her…" Fauna suggested.

"Reason?" Flora asks in disbelief.

"With Maleficent?" Merry weather added.

"I highly doubt that," Dallben said.

"Well, she can't be all bad." Fauna said.

"Oh, yes, she can." Flora pointed out.

"I'll say," said Coll.

"I'd like to turn her into a fat, old hop toad." Merry weather commented.

Taran laughs.

"I'd like to see you do that," He said.

Coll cleared his throat.

"Taran," Dallben said sternly.

"Now, dears, that isn't a very thing to say." Fauna said.

"Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way." Flora said.

"It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness." Fauna said to Merry weather.

"Well, that would make me happy," Merry weather said, referring to her own comment and Taran's agreement.

"But there must be some way," Flora pondered.

Suddenly, her face lit up.

"There is!"

"There is?" The others asked in unison.

"What is it, Flora?" Fauna inquired.

"Tell us," said Taran.

"I'm going to…" Flora suddenly stopped herself.

She silences the group.

"Even walls have ears,"

"Follow me, you three gentlemen can come along."

Flora and Fauna made themselves small and went inside a compartment.

Merry weather did the same and used her wand to make Taran, Dallben, and Coll small; allowing them to fly. They all go inside.

"I'll turn them into flowers," Flora declared.

"Who?" Merry weather asked.

"The princesses," Flora replied.

"Oh, they'll be lovely flowers," Fauna gushed.

"I like the sound of that," Taran smiled at the thought of Eilonwy being a flower, let alone Aurora.

"Don't you see?" The red fairy asks. "A flower can't prick its finger,"

"No," said Dallben.

"It hasn't any," said Merry weather.

"That's right," Fauna said.

"They'll be perfectly safe," Flora said.

"Until Maleficent sends a frost," Merry weather said, as realization dawned on her.

"Yes…oh dear," Flora said, dejected.

"She always ruins your nicest flowers," Fauna added.

"There goes that," Coll commented.

"It did sound like a good idea, the flower thing." Taran said.

"Yes," Flora agreed with Taran.

"But you're right, she'll be expecting us to do something like that." She said to Fauna.

Merry weather groans.

"Well, what won't she expect?" She asks. "She knows everything,"

"Oh, but she doesn't, dear." Fauna pointed out. "Maleficent doesn't know anything about love, or kindness or the joy of helping others."

"You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy." She commented.

"I'll say," said Taran.

"Couldn't agree more," Coll said, nodding.

Dallben and Flora, who had been quiet, suddenly began to come up with an idea. They exchanged looks.

"That's it!" The two said in unison.

"Of course, it's the only thing she can't understand." Flora said. "And won't expect,"

"We need to play our cards right," Dallben said. "Let's see, separate cottages;"

"Yes," said Flora. "The King and Queen will object."

Dallben nodded.

"But we'll explain it to them it's the only way and they'll agree;" The old enchanter said.

"Explain what?" Merry weather asked.

"What is it?" Taran questioned.

"Please tell us," said Coll.

"Flora and I have come up with a plan," Dallben explained. "Coll, Taran, and myself will raise the princess Eilonwy at my home."

"Now, that's a good idea," said Coll.

"And three peasant women raising a foundling child, deep in the forest." Flora informed Merry weather and Fauna.

"Oh, that's nice," Fauna commented.

"Who are the three peasant women?" Merry weather asks.

"Turn around," Flora instructed.

With a wave of her wand, the leader transformed their attire and hers into peasant outfits.

The other two fairies gasped.

"Why, it's us!" Fauna exclaimed.

"Wow," said Taran.

"You mean, 'we' us?" Merry weather asked.

"Uh-huh," said Flora.

"Take care of the baby?" Fauna questioned.

"Why not?" Flora asks.

"Oh, I'd like that;" said Fauna.

Frowning at the pink color, Merry weather changed it to blue with her magic.

"So, you three will raise Aurora?" Taran questioned.

"Yes," Flora answered.

"Well, yes, but we'd have to feed her." Merry weather pointed out.

"And wash and dress her, and rock her to sleep. Oh, I'd love it." Fauna sighed happily.

"We'll be doing the same for Aurora's twin," said Taran.

"You really think all of us can?" Merry weather asks.

"Of course," said Dallben.

"If Taran, Dallben, and Coll can do it, so can we." Flora added.

"And we'd have our magic to help us," Merry weather pointed out.

"That's right," Fauna agreed.

"No, no, no!" Flora objected. "No magic,"

"I'll take those wands right now,"

She took Fauna's wand away, along with her own wand.

"I guess we won't teach Eilonwy how to use her bauble." Taran said.

"We can still do it," Coll said.

"Yes, but use caution." Dallben agreed.

"And discretion," Flora suggested. "Oh, better get rid of those wings, too."

She made Fauna's wings disappear.

"You mean, live like mortals?" Merry weather asked in disbelief. "For 16 years?"

"Uh-huh," Flora replied and made Merry weather's wings vanish.

"Now, now, we don't know how." The blue fairy protested; as Flora went around, trying to take the wand away.

"And that's why Maleficent will never suspect," Flora pointed out.

"But who'll wash?" Merry weather asks. "And cook?"

"Oh, we'll all pitch in," Flora said.

"You three will do just fine," Coll assured.

"I'll take care of baby Aurora," Fauna piped up.

"Let me have it, dear." Flora insisted.

Merry weather made Flora's wings go away, which allowed Flora to take away the wand.

"Come along now. We must tell Their Majesties at once."

She opens the door and group leaves. Flora returns to her normal size.

"Flora, Flora?" Fauna and Merry weather called.

"A little help here," Taran piped up.

Flora returns them back to normal.

Coll and Taran helped Dallben. Once they were on the ground, Taran went to retrieve Hen Wen. He followed the others out of the room.

 _Meanwhile, in the king and queen's chamber…_

"I don't understand, how is it that my daughter is half enchantress?" Stefan questioned.

"There may be a reason for that," Leah spoke up. "It might have to do with my mother's side of the family. My ancestors in particular,"

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked Leah.

"Well, my ancestors were the most skilled enchantresses in the land, used their powers for wisdom and kindliness. Their treasures, magical devices and charmed implements were stored." Leah explained to her husband.

Stefan looked astonished.

"There's a lore of an enchantment called the Golden Pelydryn and a book with secrets of magical devices and many spells." Leah continued.

"It is amazing Aurora didn't inherit the enchantress gene," Stefan remarked.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Stefan.

The door opens. Dallben, Taran, Coll, Hen Wen and the fairies entered.

"Your Majesties, we have a proposition for you regarding your daughters." Dallben addressed.

"What is it, Caer Dallben?" Stefan inquired.

The group proceeded telling the king and queen about raising the princesses separately, as their own. Just like Flora predicted, the monarchs objected, but Dallben and Flora pointed out it was the only way they could protect the twins from Maleficent.

Finally, Leah and Stefan agreed.

"Very well then," Stefan sighed.

"Take them," Leah said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

So, the King and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possessions, their twin daughters, disappeared into the night.

The fairies, Dallben, Coll, Taran, and Hen Wen leave the castle. Fauna held Aurora in her arms and wraps the infant. Taran held Eilonwy while her bauble stayed close with them. Eilonwy stirred in Taran's arms and made a little noise. Taran hushed the princess by putting his finger to her lips.

As the group left the castle grounds, they went off in separate directions. The three fairies going to their own cottage with Aurora; while the two men, assistant pig-keeper, and oracular pig returned to Dallben's home with Eilonwy. Her golden sphere guided them along, shining bright.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **It was my idea that the Three Good Fairies, Coll, Taran and Dallben raise Aurora and Eilonwy separately. Also, Leah explains to Stefan about Eilonwy's heritage.**

 **More chapters coming soon and ta-ta for now!**


	3. Birthday Plans

**Author's Note: Hi guys, here's the new chapter.**

 **I'm pleased that this story is getting enough views. Now, I'm writing this story for fun and creativity. I'm not doing it for a profit.**

 **So, enjoy!**

 **Sleeping Beauty and Black Cauldron belong to Disney and Lloyd Alexander. I own nothing, I wished I owned Eilonwy.**

Chapter 3

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Stefan and his people. But as time for the twins' 16th birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that if Maleficent's domain; the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

And so, for 16 long years, the whereabouts of the princesses remained a mystery. While deep in the forest; Taran, Dallben, Coll, and the good fairies carried out their well-laid plans. Living like mortals, they had reared the children as their own, separately. The fairies called Aurora Briar Rose.

On this, the twins' 16th birthday, the humans and the good fairies had planned a party. And something extra special for a surprise.

 _At Caer Dallben's house…_

"Taran!" Dallben called.

Taran came into the kitchen.

"Yes, Dallben?" He asks.

"I've got a job for you," Dallben informed. "I want you to take the Princess Eilonwy out."

"What do you want me to do with her?" Taran questioned.

"Take her to see her sister," Dallben replied. "Coll and I want to make something for Eilonwy."

"And she mustn't know any of this, so, not a word out of you." Coll added.

"Right," Taran nodded.

Suddenly, the door opens. Coll, Taran, and Dallben turned to see Eilonwy entering the house. She wore a black and dusty-pink, strapless dress over a red blouse and a red bandana on her head. Flat shoes adorned her feet and a golden sphere hovered next to her.

"I fed the animals, they're all set." She said.

"Uh, Eilonwy…" Taran began to say. "Today, you and I are going to spend time with Briar Rose."

"Really?" Eilonwy asks.

"Yes,"

"So, go wash your hands young lady, and you two be on your way." Dallben instructed the blonde.

"No bauble lessons for today, my dear." Coll said.

"All right then," Eilonwy goes upstairs.

"You two stay out for a while and then bring her back." Coll advised.

"And stay safe," Dallben said.

Taran nodded.

Eilonwy and Taran set off for the fairies' cottage. When they arrived, Taran knocks on the door.

"Who's there?" Merry weather called.

"It's Taran and Eilonwy," Taran answered.

"Come on in, dears." Fauna said.

The young princess and assistant pig-keeper go in.

They found Fauna, Flora, and Merry weather sitting at a table.

"Hello ladies;" Taran greeted.

"Well, hello," Flora greets them back.

"Look at you, dear. You're all grown up," The leader said to Eilonwy, who smiles.

"Thank you, what are you three doing?" Eilonwy asked.

"We're looking at dress designs," Fauna responded.

"We plan to make one for Rose," Merry weather added.

"Ooh, how interesting," Eilonwy remarked.

The duo joined the ladies at the table.

"Well, now how about this one?" Merry weather suggested; pointing at a design.

"This is the one I picked," said Flora.

"Oh, she'll look beautiful in that," Fauna gushed.

"I like the style of it," Taran commented.

"Me too," Eilonwy agreed. "Although, I prefer a different shade of pink,"

"Now, I thought a few changes," Flora suggested.

"Uh-huh," said Merry weather.

"Don't forget to a pretty bow," Fauna added.

"Yes, and raise the shoulder line." Flora nodded.

"We'll make it blue," Merry weather interjected.

"Oh, no dear, pink;" Flora insisted.

"But…"

"Of course, we need a few pleats." The red fairy continued.

"Blue would've been a more prettier color," Taran whispered, exchanging looks with Merry weather.

The blue fairy nodded.

"But, how are we going to get her out of the house?" She asks.

"Oh, I'll think of something," said Flora.

The group chuckles.

"Well, and what are you three dears up to?" A voice asked.

Immediately, the five stood up and turned to see Briar Rose facing them. She wore a peasant style dress; with light grey sleeves, black bodice and a dark-grey skirt. A headband rested on her head and she was barefoot.

"Hello, Rose," said Taran.

"Hi," said Eilonwy.

"Hello to you both," said Rose.

"Up to?" The fairies asked in unison.

Flora stammers, neither of them dared to spoil a surprise for Rose.

Taran spotted a basket.

"They want you to pick something," He said, handing it to Merry weather.

"Uh, yes…berries," said Merry weather, thankful for Taran thinking quickly.

"That's it!" Flora exclaimed. "Berries!"

"Berries?" Briar Rose asked in disbelief.

"Lots of berries," Fauna piped up.

"But I picked berries yesterday," Rose objected, as the fairies escorted her to the door. Eilonwy and Taran followed.

Merry weather handed the maiden a purple shawl.

"Oh, we need more dear. Eilonwy and Taran will go with you." Flora said.

The three humans are lead outside.

"Lots, lots more," said Fauna.

"Yes," Flora giggles.

Rose smirks, buying it.

"Come along, you two," She said to Taran and Eilonwy.

"Now, don't hurry back, dear." Flora advised.

"But don't go too far," Merry weather added.

"And don't speak to strangers," said Flora. "You two look after her,"

"Don't worry, she's in good hands." Taran assured.

"Goodbye, dear," Fauna called.

"Goodbye!" Merry weather and Flora called.

"Goodbye!" The trio walks away.

"Well, let's go look for berries," said Eilonwy.

They ventured into the forest. True to Maleficent's word, both Aurora and Eilonwy grew in grace and beauty. Just as Merry weather predicted, Eilonwy possessed bravery and selflessness; proving herself to be adventure-seeking and feisty. Since Aurora inherited the gift of song, Eilonwy inherited charm (personality-wise).

While Aurora was raised by the fairies, Eilonwy received lessons about her bauble from Coll and Dallben; as promised. Despite living separate lives, the twins managed to spend time together, forming a bond. However, they remained unaware of their true heritage.

Rose, Taran, and Eilonwy wandered about in the forest. Rose sung a lovely, melodic tune attracting the forest animals. They walked along a tree bridge.

Meanwhile, somewhere below, Prince Phillip (who grew into a young man) heard Rose's singing.

"You hear that, Samson?" Phillip asked his horse.

"Beautiful,"

Samson snorts as the voice continued.

"What is it?" Phillip questioned, going in that direction, but Samson pulls away.

"Oh, come on, for an extra bucket of oats?" Phillip persuaded.

Samson's ears perked up.

"And a few carrots?" Phillip added, smirking.

Samson agrees and they took off.

"Hup, boy!"

The prince and his steed began the search.

As they galloped through the forest, the beautiful singing echoed.

Phillip and Samson resumed, following it.

As Samson leaped, Phillip fell off.

"Whoa!" He yelled, landing in water.

Samson walked over to his master and pulled his hat.

Phillip sat there, wearing an unamused expression.

He flicks water at Samson.

"No carrots," He said sternly.

 **A/N: All right folks, coming up is the "Once Upon a Dream" sequence and I can't wait to write it!**

 **Don't forget to favorite and follow, reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
